Missing Persons
by Xsapphire blueX
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale have been best friends since forever. Then at the age of 6 Alice was kidnapped and never seen or heard from since even when her kidnaper was found! 9years later Jasper movies to Newyork and meets Alice Cullen! All human
1. Prologue

**Hi all I want to get some of the stories I have planned out there before I explode!**

**It is a tiny bit inspired by the books Missing Persons! And Fame the 2009 film**

**But I own nothing but the idea of this story the same with my other stories**

Prologue

Alice pov

I wiped a tear from my eye

My parents have been shouting at me _again_

They always seem to yell at me for no reason

"I don't think they like me" I told my bestfriend Jasper as he hugged me close

I love Jasper I can tell him anything and no that he will not tell another living soul! We have been best friends since as long as I can remember

"I am sure they don't hate you Ali" he told me "They must have just been angry"

"Then they must always be angry" I told him

"Ali things-" Jazz started but my mother interrupted him

"MARY" she shouted "GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINITE!"

"Sorry Jazz I will see you tomorrow" I said to him and gave a quick hug, jumped off the stone wall near my house (where we always sit to talk) and ran into the house

**Next day at the mall**

"Hurry up Mary we don't have all day" My mummy snapped at me

"Mummy can I go to the toilet? Please" I asked making sure I was very polite to her

"Oh all right I will be by the frozen peas so hurry" She said without even looking at me

"Thank-you mummy I will" I said before I skipped off to the to the toilet

I can't wait to see Jasper! I am going to his house later to play

One of the reasons we are best friends is because we share the same dream... To become famous!

I want to be a dancer and a singer while Jazz wants to be an actor

He is very good he plays the emotions very well

I washed my hands and dried them quickly

I skipped out of the toilets and back into the busy mall

That is when two strong hands grabbed my small arms

A hooded man dragged me out outside of the empty hall where the toilets are and the back exit is

I was sooooooo confused I was not sure what to do so I tried to scream but no sound come out

I was tossed into the back of a van

**Three hours later**

"Get out of the van" said sickly evil voice

I did as I was told not wanting to get hurt

Sickly evil man grabbed my arm once again and dragged me into a house covered with trees

"Take a look at the last sight of freedom _you _will ever see _hon_" he told me with the same evil sound in his voice

The last?

Soon I was at the door of the basement

He threw the door open

And threw me down the steps

Luckily I was able to catch myself before I hit the ground

"Hey babe meet your new roomie do me a favour and make her feel right at home. Thankz"

With that he slammed the door

"Are you ok?" said a voice that came out of the shadows

"W... who's there?"

"I'm Nikki" The voice said as she came to comfort me "Don't worry we will get away from this place I will make sure of that!"

I hope she's right

**9 Years later**

Every time I think of my experience back then it brings a tear to my eye

Nikki was true to her word she got me and herself out of there a year later

But not before I was raped by that man countless times

When we got out we found someone to help us consume new identities as we did not feel safe with _him _around

From then on we were Tina and Alice Cullen!

Sister's that parents died in a car crash a year before we came to New York to settle down

Since _Tina_ was 21 she could look after me as my legal guardian

My hair was brown so I died it jet black like I always wanted and got it cut to a pixie cut to match my pixie like self

I looked a ghost of my old self!

After what happen I never let a man tough me in that way again. Yes I had two best friends that were guys Edward and Emmet Mason they don't know what happen to me but they are like brothers to me

But every night I lie in bed wondering what ever happen to Jasper? Did he miss me? Would I ever see him again?

But the question that was carved into my soul was:

Does he even remember who I am?

**Hope you enjoyed plz review**

**XD XD XD XD XD **


	2. Chapter 1 A New Start

**Hi all I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**In the summery I ran out of room so if you want to see the full summery you can go onto my profile **

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

Alice pov

I stared at the letter that was placed in front of me by my _sister_

"Well are you going to open it or what?" she asked me

This was no ordinary letter this letter told me if I was accepted into the school of my dreams... The performing arts

Yes the school that could make me famous!

I auditioned as a dancer and a singer

Like I always wanted

Well here it goes...

_Dear Miss Cullen_

_Blah blah blah... I am happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Performing arts as both a singer and a dancer! _

_We will see you in September cong _

"OMG I AM IN" I shouted hugging Tina as tight as I could

"That's great Alice I am so happy for you!" She said hugging my back

For a long time Tina was the only one I ever let tough me, I still feel _extremely _uncomfortable if anyone even brushes their skin on mine... who am I kidding I total freak out in side my mind

But as a dancer I put my emotions behind me because I want to be the best

As I know Eddie and Emmy would never hurt me it is alright if they give me a hug... I know it would never lead to anything because to them I will always be a little sister, which I am glad of

I glanced at the clock half eight I should get going to work I start at nine and it takes awhile to get everything ready

You see I work as a waitress in the café down the street

I like working there it gives me some spare cash and the workers are all good crack we all have a laugh

I find myself waiting just to go to work... Does that make my sound weird?

I wonder if maybe Jasper and Rosalie will be going to be attending the Performing arts probably not

Rosalie is Jazz's twin sister we were friends but not as close friends I still miss her... alot

**Jaspers pov**

_Flashback _

"_Jasper... We need to talk to you" my Dad said to me, he looked like he was about to cry_

"_Ok Dad what is it?" I asked, I hope everyone is safe_

"_Well you know how bad things can happen some times to people we care about and we can't understand why?" he asked me the tears now sliding down his face_

_I nodded not understanding were this was going_

"_Well something like that has just happened" he continued not meeting my gaze "Son it... it's Alice we... we believe she was... Kidnapped"_

_I stared at him Alice... gone? NO, NO this can't be happening _

_Who would want to harm Alice?_

_Hot tears started to slid down my face _

_My dad took me into his arms_

"_Why... Alice... Why?" I said threw sobs _

_A year later _

_I stared into the ceiling _

_Ever since Alice disappeared I have be very sad _

_Every time the phone rings I run to answer it hoping that is Alice _

_I miss her she was and will and always will be my bestfriend _

"_Jasper honey I have to tell you something" My mum said coming in "Alice's Kidnapper has been found" _

"_Really? That's great when can I see Alice?" I said getting more excited than I have been in a year!_

"_That's the problem they... haven't found Alice yet" She told me "But the police want to try a way to get him to talk"_

"_What is it?" I asked in the verge of tears_

"_They what you to talk to him maybe if he had any decency he could see how much you miss her... You don't have to talk to him if you don't too" she said softly _

"_I want to, if there is any chance of getting my bestfriend back I would do anything" I told her and I meant every word of it _

_The next day police station_

_I walked down allies with criminals on the other side of a glass case with a desk and chair. The only whey to talk to them is the phone that is attached to the desk_

_I kept walking until I was where prisoner 3427 was... the monster who took Alice away_

_I sat down on the chair and picked up the phone _

_The whole time my eyes never left __**him **_

"_Oh come on this has to be a joke the police are sending a little kid to interrogate me?" He laughed_

"_alright, alight I will play along what do you what to no __**officer**__?" He said sarcastically with a evil smile on, a smile a mother could not even love_

_I took a look at the monster that I hated with all my heart_

"_What did you do to her?" I demanded _

"_Well, well, well as I live and breathe if it isn't Marys little boyfriend" he sneered "Oh yes Mary spoke of you all the time I had to thump her to shut her up"_

"_Where is... Mary?" I asked she must not have wanted him to know she liked to be called Alice _

"_I don't know where she is" he laughed "For all I know she could be lying in a ditch dead!"_

_End of flashback_

My name is Jasper Hale I am 15 years old I will be 16 in a few weeks

I have a twin sister Rosalie... Her dream is to become a famous singer

I have dirty blonde hair that will forever flop over my eyes. My eyes are blue

My dream is to become an actor

And the memory of my best friend still haunts me

Her name was Mary Alice Brandon she was six years old when she abducted

A year later her abductor was found but no one ever found Alice

I still hope she will come back

Since her abductor confessed to kidnapping her served a year in prison since there was no prove that he harmed her.

Over the years I begun to move on and live my life.

Alice would never want me to be miserable

But that does not mean I let her go

Her memory will always be with me.

Today my sister and I are moving to New York to live with are Auntie and Uncle so we can attend the school that Rosalie, Alice and I have dreamed about since we found out what we wanted in life

Performing Arts

I am leaving in a few hours so I will have to say goodbye to forks for awhile...

**Well what you think?**

**Plz review**

XD XD XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 2 Arriving

**Enjoy**

Jaspers pov

The plane landed early the next morning

Rose and I got our bags and went to see if we could find Carlisle and Esme (our aunt and Uncle)

Carlisle is a doctor and a good one at that, he is very caring and loves his job almost as much as he loves his wife and he has blonde hair (blondes seem to run in the family) with golden eyes.

Esme owns a very successful cafe **(can see where I am going with this? LOL) **down the street from their apartment, she is always on about how great her staff is and how much fun they are, she has a big heart, Esme has Caramel hair with blue eyes.

Carlisle and Esme are very good people that wish they could have children but sadly Esme can't get pregnant. They found it out the hard why when Esme had two miscarriages in a month. That was their darkest moment.

Finally I spotted them

"Come on rose I see them" I told my sister

"Hey Jasper! Hey Rosalie!" Esme said while pulling us into a hug

"Hey Esme, hey Carlisle" me and rose said at the same time

Once she released us Carlisle then pulled us in for a hug

"We are very happy that you are staying with us" He told us

"We are very happy that we staying with you too" Rose said

**~in the car~**

_Ring, ring_ Esme's phone just went off

"Hello... They both called in sick?... ummm don't worry about it I will be in as soon as I can... Ok bye..." She hung up and sighed deeply

"What's wrong dear?" Carlisle asked

"Wendy and Natalie both called in sick _again!"_ said Esme

"And there is no-one who can do the dishes right?" Carlisle asked

"Right" Esme replied

"Me and Jasper will do it!" rose volunteered

"But you just got here you must be tired" Esme said turning to us

"Don't worry about us we slept on the plane and it is the lest we could do" I told them

I thought it was good idea this way we would meet some new people and we wouldn't be stuck in the apartment all day

"Well if you are sure" Esme said "Thank-you"

**Sorry for the short chapter **

**I will try to make the next chapter longer**

**Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Meet and Greet

**Enjoy**

Jaspers pov

Esme told us since that since we were only filling in for today we didn't have to wear the uniform

"Ok we are nearly there so just one more thing if you don't want to be embarrassed then don't tell them anything that will do so they live for a laugh!" Esme told us

When we arrived at the dinner we said our goodbyes to Carlisle who had to go back to work

We walked up to the side of the building where the staff entrance was. When we came to the door there was a sheet of paper stuck to the door saying:

_To anyone taking their time out to read this,_

_Due to lack to staff we are sorry to say (well not really sorry) that this establishment will be closed until further notices if you have any questions feel free to ask __Wendy and Natalie_ _(the two who didn't show up for work)_

_Yours sincerely _

_Esme (the owner)_

_P.s_

_Are you still reading this? Go home! No food here! LEAVE!_

"It is going to be one of those days" Esme laughed

With that she opened the door and walked into the cafe

Me and rose followed close behind her not sure what to expect now

We walked into the kitchen where half of it is used for the cooks and the other half there was a sink and a large pile of dishes either washed or waiting to be washed

It was not large but it was not small either

There are looks like there is three cooks and three waitresses. All women

The cooks are wearing a simple black t-shirt with a purple apron, black trousers and a black hat. The smallest of the three cooks looked to be in her early twenties she has light blonde hair and green eyes but is slightly taller then Esme, the other cook has darker blonde hair probably has her routes done but it is hard to tell with the hat she also has brown eyes and is easily the tallest of all the cooks she looks in her mid-thirties, the last cook has short brown hair that is in a perm with brown eyes she also looked like she was in her mid-thirties.

The waitress are wearing a simple t-shirt with an apron you tie around your waist, at the side in purple letters it says _Esme's Place _**(the name of the cafe lame I know****) **and black trousers. The waitresses were alot younger, one looked like she was 19 she had long red hair tied back with blue eyes, the other waitress has brown and baby blue eyes, the last waitress I didn't see her face as she was just walking out with two orders but from what I saw of her of the back of her head she has jet black hair cut into a pixie cut, very short I am talking shorter then Esme! And she also looks around my age I wonder what her face looks like? Well I guess I will soon see!

"Everyone this my niece Rosalie and nephew Jasper they volunteered to work today for us" Esme told the staff

"Hi I'm Stella" said the youngest looking cook

"I'm Molly" said the tallest cook

"Layla" said the last cook

"Lily" said the red headed waitress

"Penny" said the waitress with brown hair

"It's nice you all nice to meet you all" Rosalie said I just nodded

"What's wrong Jasper? Cat caught your tongue?" Layla laughed

"No not really" I replied

Just then the black hair waitress walked in... I gasped this girl looks like Mary Alice!

**Alice pov**

I walked back into the kitchen that's when I saw them... Jasper and Rosalie!

What are they doing here?

I fought the urge to scream and run up and hug them

They could not find out who I really am

Tina told me that a few days ago since what if the police found out?

Then it would be easier for _him_ to find us and we would be separated from each other I could go back to my parents and who knows what could happen to Tina!

"Um hi I'm Alice" I said trying to look as confused as possible which was not that hard since I _am_ very confused at the moment

"Oh yes Alice this is my niece Rosalie and nephew Jasper I am sure you will all get along quite well" Esme said smiling "Alice could you show them the 'ropes'"

"Sure" I told Esme and then turned to Rosalie and Jasper "follow me"

**~3 hours and a half later~**

After I showed Rose and Jazz around to where everything was and went in the café they started working washing the dishes. They are doing a very good job... Who knew?

"Jasper what do you what for dinner?" Stella asked him

"Um could I have a steak burger and some chips?" Jazz asked

"Sure, Alice you want to go for your dinner petal?" Stella asked

I laughed at her nick name for me

"Yea Stella could I have chicken curry please?"

When me and jazz's food was ready we walked down to Esme's office

I put the code in and walked in

Sat down in one of the two chairs in the office

I started to eat when I looked up I saw Jasper staring at me

"Is there something wrong?" I asked I have to pretend like I have never seen him before which will be hard since he is my best friend

"No sorry it's just... you look a lot like my best friend" He told me

"Oh... Do you still talk to her?... It is a girl right? You're not trying to say I look like a guy are you?" I asked him trying to make him laugh

He chuckled "Um no I am not trying to say you look like a guy... I haven't spoken to her in a long time she... *cough* disappeared when we were 6"

"I'm so sorry" I told him

"It's ok" he replied "I really miss her"

When he told me that my heart just broke, I hated myself for doing that to him

"Did they ever find her... um" even though I'm her I still feel nervous about asking him

"Her body? No they didn't. Thankfully so there is still a chance she is still out there" He with a small smile

"That's good, I hope you find her" I said giving him a weak smile

"Thank you" he replied turning back to his dinner

After a few minutes of silent eating I finally got up the nerve to ask a question I wanted answered for a very long time

"Jasper?" I asked

"Yes"

"What happened to her Parents?"

**Ok I wanted to see if I could end it on a good cliff-hanger **

**I want to take this moment to thank everyone who ever reviewed/add this story to their favs/add this story to story alert**

**Thanks guys it means alot **

**Plz review! And tell me if it is a good cliff-hanger! LOL **

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **


	5. Chapter 4 Crazy Cooks

**Enjoy**

Jaspers pov

I stared at her for a long moment

Why does she care?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked more harshly then I meant too

Alice flinched "uh I Just asked because I thought it would be very hard on them... to lose their child"

I looked away glaring down at my plate... boy was she wrong!

"Actually it's more like they couldn't careless... They didn't even try to look for her! A year later when the guy that kidnapped her was caught they never once went to demand to know where their daughter was... Then a year after that they had another daughter, Cynthia, and they treated her like she was heaven-sent, they never treat her like that. To them it was Mary-Alice who?" I told her bitterly

I looked up to see her looking down at plate looking like she was about to cry... wait why would she cry?

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Huh?" she asked "oh right yea I'm fine it's just so... So sad that they would feel that way about their own daughter!"

"You can say that again" I replied

A few minutes later in silence and we both finished our dinner

We both walked back to the kitchen

Rose left for her dinner so Alice helped me out in the dishes

Alice hasn't even looked at me since we talked in the office. I was about to ask her if she was ok when Layla one of the cook's called out "I'm nothing but a two faced cow!"

I looked around at her and there she was with a kiddie mask of a cow at the back her head

Everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing

When Alice calmed down I asked "do they do that allot?"

She beamed up at me and replied "define allot"

"They're not wise nor will ever be!" Alice told me

"That's it jasper I don't like you any more you ate my cousin!" Layla exclaimed at me

"What?"

"The steak burger was my poor cousin Daisy!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be mister!"

"Ignore her, she is just winding you up" Alice told me trying not to laugh

After that things went slowly. Rose came back so Alice went back to taking orders

"Alice do you love me?" Molly asked Alice while batting her eyelashes at her

"Yes Mol I do love you" Alice replied "what do you need?"

"Two bags of chips please" Molly told her "love you Alice"

"You better" Alice told her laughing

**Alice pov**

Crazy cooks!

I walked to the back were the boxes of chips were I opened a box and took out the two bags of chips out and walked back to the kitchen

I put the bags of chips were Mol kept them

"hey Alice your sister just came in she want to talk to you" penny told me

"k, thanks" I told her

I walked out to look for her

I spotted her at table 9, out of anyone's earshot... good

"Hey sis what's up?" I asked while sitting down across from her

"Laurent called today" she whispered

Laurent is a good friend to us, he was a friend to..._ James _the one who kidnapped us but always hated what he did to us, when we got out he found us but instead of taking us back to the monster –like we thought he would- he help us. He got us new identities, back stories and helped Tina get a job as a crime scene investigator (as when she was Nikki she just graduated from college when she was kidnapped), me to go back to school. Laurent now keeps tabs on _it_, our parents and childhood friends to keep us safe. Tina has the biggest crush on him! It is sooooooo cute!

"Is _It _coming to town?" I asked sacred that somehow _it _found us

"No, nothing about _it_. Um... I don't know how to tell you this but your child hood friend jasper is in town"

"I know"

"WHAT?"

"He is Esme's nephew. He's working today"

"Sweetie I'm sorry but you have to stay away from him"

"WHAT! WHY?

"He could expose us for who we really are"

"Jazz would never do that! Anyway he has no clue that I'm Mary-Alice! And he won't find out I promise"

"Ok, well anyway I'll be working late tonight so have fun at the cinema with Emmet and Edward"

"K, see you later"

**Ok so I know I have not updated in ages sorry**

**Plz review**

**XD XD XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Fearful

**Enjoy**

Alice pov

I breathed a sigh of relief it was finally 5 o'clock, today was one busy day but so is most Saturdays Im just glad im not working,

I can go home and get ready to go out with Em and Ed

We are all going to the cinema to Despicable me! Ok, I know but it was Emmet's turn to chose the movie but it should be funny I can't wait to see it!

I went to the back to get my hoodie and my bag, saying hi to the workers working to night

When I got my hoodie, bag and my wages, I out of the staff entrance to find Jasper and Rose standing there with Molly, Stella and Layla were sitting smoking

"Goodbye crazy cooks!" I said to them "bye Rosalie, bye Jasper it was nice se... meeting you"

At least I stopped myself from saying 'seeing you again'

"Bye petal, hope you enjoy the movie" Stella told me

"Bye short stuff" said Layla

"see ya' pixie" Moll said

"Bye" Jasper and Rosalie both said at the same time

I started to walk away putting my ear plugs in and turning on my iPod listening to 'fireworks' by Katy Perry, I love that song!

I let the world disappear has I listened to the song

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing...

**Jazz pov**

I watched as Alice walked away it is strange how much she looks like Mary-Alice

I must talk to Rose about it later

"So Jasper, do you fancy short stuff or some fing?" Layla asked

"What?" I replied

"Well I saw you staring at her all day" Layla replied bluntly

"No I don't fancy her, she reminds me of someone" I snapped at her

"Ok suit yourself" Layla said not believing me

I looked over at Rose to see her eyeing me curiosity

At least I was saved from any more questions Carlisle came around and told us we could wait in the car.

Once in the in the car Rose turned to me and said "You think this Alice chick looks like Mary-Alice too?"

"Yea, you do too?"

"Of course, give her long brown hair and she is the image of her"

"My thoughts exactly"

"Do you think it is her?"

"I don't know, I hope so, but why won't she tell us?"

"May be she's scarred, I mean we don't know what that sicko did to her" Rose said angrily

We both hate to think of what happened to, they are all as awful as the next!

"sh here comes Esme and Carlisle we will talk about this later k'?"

"K'"

"K, what?" Esme asked getting into the car

"Nothin'" Rose and I said at the same time (we do that allot)

"K'" Esme said laughing. Rose and I rolled our eyes before we started laughing, then Carlisle stated laughing as well.

Carlisle started the car and pulled out of the car park. The car ride was quiet until Rose said

"Esme?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"um... How long have you known Alice?"

"Oh Alice I have known her since she was 7 or 8... lovely she is"

"How did you meet her?"

"Well Alice and her sister Tina came into the cafè on their first day in town. Tina was looking for a job while she was finishing off at collage to become a crime scene investigator. Tina told me that their parents died the year before in a car accident. Those poor girls alone in the world... even a such a young age"

I wonder what she was like back then, I wonder if she is Mary-Alice and why would she not tell me?

"What was she like back then?" Rose asked reading my mind

"Well... she was... fearful for some reason, quiet, shy and nervous all the time... She still is... except when she is singing or dancing then it is like the world around her has disappeared."

"What do you mean fearful?"

"When someone touches her even if they brush her arm she gets this fearful look in her eye"

What happened to her?

**Hey **

**Hope you enjoyed **

**I cant wait it is my b-day on sat!**

**Me and my bbfls (****Love doodlexxxxxx and some 1 else)**** will be goin 2** **my bros 25****th**** party (his b-day is the day after mine) lol**


End file.
